Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-q+3-5q+9}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-q - 5q} + {3 + 9}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-6q} + {3 + 9}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-6q} + {12}$ The simplified expression is $-6q+12$